Team B
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: He's been after him ever since they first met twelve years ago but he only thinks of him as a friend. How can he change that? Is he brave enough to step out of the closet?  All human. Little OOC
1. Team B

_You could want this_

_See if it first for a bit_

_And if you don't like it_

_Then you can go like you have been_

_And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it_

_I never fell before_

_3,2,1, you get right up and I'm the one done_

_You never say yes, not quite no_

_Say just enough to make me not go_

_You choose your words,_

_Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice_

_You say you want someone just like me_

_So then why am I your plan_

_Why am I your plan,_

_Why am I your plan B?_

_You know, you know you love the way I linger and,_

_You keep me wrapped right around your finger,_

_But you say, you say, just waist a little longer, and_

_And in time, I could be the right one_

_Please, I'm the B team_

_This could hurt some,_

_But it we don't never know what it's worth to ya_

_I saw you first,_

_Do ya remember?_

_You played it well, victim sell,_

_How I fell for it, I never fell before_

_3,2,1, you get right up and I'm the one done_

_You never say yes, not quite no_

_Say just enough to make me not go_

_You choose your words,_

_Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice_

_You say you want someone just like me_

_So then why am I your plan_

_Why am I your plan,_

_Why am I your plan B?  
>You know, you know you love the way I linger and,<em>

_You keep me wrapped right around your finger,_

_But you say, you say, just waist a little longer, and_

_And in time, I could be the right one_

_Please, I'm the B team  
>You like to make me beg, yes you like it<em>

_You like to make me beg, you do  
>You like to make me beg, yes you like it<em>

_You like to make me beg, you do_

_(You just like it)_

_You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

_You like to make me beg, you do_

_(You just like it)_

_You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

_You like to make me beg, you do_

_(YOU JUST LIKE IT)_

_You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

_You like to make me beg, you do_

_(YOU JUST LIKE OH)_

_You like to make me beg, yes you like it_

_You like to make me beg, you do  
>SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO<em>

_OH_

_You know, You know_

_you love the way I linger and,_

_You keep me wrapped right around your finger,_

_But you say, you say, just waist a little longer, and_

_And in time, I could be the right one  
>You know, you know <em>

_you love the way I linger and,_

_You keep me wrapped right around your finger,_

_But you say, you say, just waist a little longer, and_

_And in time, I could be the right one_

Please I'm the B Team_  
><em>

Alec sighed as he watched Magnus with his new boyfriend, laughing, holding hands, occasionally kissing. As much as he hated it he couldn't look away. He felt awkward watching and felt awkward looking away. And considering they were sitting right in front of him it was kind of hard not to notice.

He could help but wonder what it would be like to be held in Magnus' arms, taste his lips, feel his body against his own. Unfortunately he'd would never know. To Magnus, Alec was just a friend. Nothing more nothing less.

Alec forced himself to look away as Magnus had shoved his tongue down the other boys throat. Now that was something he defiantly didn't want to see.

He hated admitting that he could never have Magnus. For one thing he didn't know Alec was gay. To him Alec was as straight as a ruler. If only he knew. Another thing was that he also didn't know Alec had had a crush on him ever since they first became friends. And that was a long time ago.

Alec new that the boy Magnus was dating at the moment wouldn't last much longer then a week. Maybe two. Magnus went threw guys quicker then girls with money. That was another reason Alec could never be with Magnus. It wouldn't last long and Alec just wasn't that kind of guy. He wanted a lasting relationship. Like one of the relationships from a sappy romance novel. Not that he'd ever read one of course...Well..Maybe one. He did want to know what it was like to be loved, having never felt loved before.

He didn't get much love from his parents, they just weren't the loving type. That and they were always away on business trips. Alec never felt he had a good bond with him and just thinking about admitting his sexuality to his parents made him want to curl up into a ball and die soundlessly.

He couldn't tell either of his siblings, especially not Jace. He knew his adopted brother would reject him. And Isabelle? Well, she might understand but it would defiantly take time for the fact to settle in.

In other words he couldn't tell anyone. Not a soul.

The only person who did actually know was Jace's girlfriend, Clary. How the hell she found out he didn't know. Alec always did his best to keep it hidden. When he first met Clary she seemed okay, a little nosy perhaps. After just a couple of days of knowing her she came straight out and asked him if he was gay. He of course, denied it. He'd only recently accepted it himself. Now he just hates Clary. End of.

It was probably partly because she was if fact dating Jace. Alec once had a crush on him, in hopes that he would be able to forget about Magnus but he had even less of a chance of being with Jace then he did Magnus. Jace was a womaniser. In other words the opposite of Magnus. While Jace was golden and always had a trail of girls following him Magnus was dark and interesting.

But alas, he was only Magnus' friend. They had been friends for nearly twelve years. They'd met when Alec was 5 and Magnus was 6. They'd been best friends ever since and that's all they ever were. Magnus had never once hinted that he was into Alec. He merely just though he was a friend and nothing more.

Someone waved a hand in his face, making him jump a little and he looked at who the hand belonged to. Azure eyes met green-yellow. His breathing hitched.

"Come on Alec. The bell rang and I know how much of a baby you are about being late to class. So let's go already," Magnus said, hands on hips.

Alec quickly looked away and grabbed his messenger bag. "Right, of course," he mumbled, following slightly behind Magnus as they headed for class.

**I know I really shouldn't be doing this considering I need to update some of my other stories but I fell in love with this song and it just gave me this idea :) Hopefully it wont mess stop me from updating my other stories but I just couldn't help myself lol XD**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	2. Desperate Measures

_Gonne make a heart-throb out of me_

_Just a bit of minor surgery_

_These desperate times call for desperate measures_

_I'll give you something to cry about_

_Show some skin, and would be, caché_

_How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

_For a first effort this_

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby_

_I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Have a piece of American dream_

_Open up, and swallow, on your knees_

_And say "Thank you"_

_I'd like some desperate measures, please_

_For a first effort this_

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us, you just fell of the bus, suckers_

_Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_(Desperate measure)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender_

_Go forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender, now_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measures now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go  
>When I got you right where I want you<em>

_I been pushing this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measures now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

Alec was glad the day was over. He was tired and his head hurt for multiple reasons. The main one being he had no idea what he was going to do about Magnus. He wanted to do something, he just didn't know what.

He was currently laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing anything. His mind was on something else. _Someone_ else. No matter what he did Alec could just not get the older boy out of his head. He wanted Magnus desperately like a man who was stranded in a desert wanted water.

With a groan Alec rolled onto his stomach, his head buried in his pillows. He laid like that for a while before the need to breath made him sit up. He rubbed at his face and thought about how the day had gone.

Magnus had pretty much been in all of his classes and Alec had to sit next to Magnus in each one. Magnus was a lot smarter then people gave him credit for. In fact, in their maths class Alec hadn't understood but Magnus had managed to help him figure out what to do. And Alec was supposed to be the nerd.

Of course, when Magnus had gotten up out of his seat to go sharpen his pencil, the bin, of course, was right at the front of the classroom and while Magnus had practically strutted over to it, Alec had gotten a good look at his perfect ass. Alec secretly liked how tight Magnus' skinny jeans were, they made his butt look amazing, which effectively gave Alec a little...problem. Somehow, he managed to calm himself down before Magnus sat back down next to him and questioned him on why he was blushing like a tomato. That only made him blush more since Magnus had actually noticed. Alec hadn't answered him and furiously scribbled down notes.

The rest of the day hadn't been very eventful. Every lesson Alec had with Magnus he would take the chance to ogle at him and quickly avert his attention back to his work whenever Magnus caught him. However, Alec couldn't help but wonder _why_ Magnus was even glancing at him in the first place but it made his heart flutter.

A sharp knock on his door jerked him out of his thoughts and before he could say 'come in' his sister Isabelle walked in and looked at him.

"You okay? You seem kind of pale," she said, studying him.

He shrugged. "I'm always pale," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed beside him. "God your room is so boring," she said, looking round.

He frowned and scanned his room. **(A/N pic on profile)** It was a pretty ordinary room, though everything was pretty much black and white. It was slightly messy too but Alec wasn't really bothered about that.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

She looked at him. "It's got no colour! That's what's wrong! I keep telling you that you should let me re decorate," she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"If I let you do that I'll never want to come in here again," he stated. "I like my room how it is."

She sighed but let it go. "All right fine," she grumbled.

He chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to see my big bro?" she asked innocently.

He sent her a look.

"Okay. You caught me. Jace brought Clary home and they are boring the shit out of me," she told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"And you think I'm better company?" he asked.

"They won't stop making out."

"Ah, I see."

"So anyway, what's up? You look like your thinking hard about something," she said.

He didn't answer her. Could he tell her? He flicked his hair out of his eyes and she gasped.

"Alec!"

"What!"

She placed a hand over his forehead and he winced, flinching.

"There is a bump on your head!" she stated.

Oh yeah. Since he couldn't get Magnus out of his head he'd banged his head against a wall repeatedly.

He shrugged. "It's nothing is. It wasn't hurting until you prodded it," he grumbled.

"Sorry bro, your not getting away with it. Tell me," she said stubbornly.

Alec debated on whether he should tell her.

"Uh..Just got bored in Maths," he lied.

She arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "So you slammed your head on the table? That hardly seems like you."

He shrugged. "I was tired," he said, which wasn't really a lie.

"Alec..."

He tone made him look at her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" she murmured and took his hand in hers, squeezing it.

He nodded slowly. "Of course," he said.

"Then tell me what's bothering you," she replied, patting his hand.

He didn't answer right away. "You wont think of me any differently?" he asked, his voice quiet.

She shook her head. "Of course not, your my brother Alec. We're family remember? I'll be here for you when ever you need me," she told him.

He sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. That was slightly reassuring...Well, he might as well tell her. Knowing Isabelle she'd find out sooner or later.

He looked away and chewed on his lower lip, a nervous habit of his, before answering. "...I'm...I'm gay," he said, his voice barely a whisper and he closed his eyes. He felt slightly better now he wouldn't have to hide it any more.

When she didn't answer he suddenly realised it was a bad idea to tell her but when he opened his eyes and looked at her she was smiling, her eyes watering slightly.

"Alec...I know," she said softly.

His eyes widened. She knew? But how? He never told anyone! Was it...that obvious?

"I've known for a long time but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me. I admit it's pissed me off that it's taken so long but I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Stunned, he slowly hugged her back.

"Was I that obvious?" he mumbled.

She shook her head. "It took me a while to find out. But you gave away a lot of signs."

"Signs?"

"You've never dated. You check out other guys with out realising and you stare at Magnus a lot..."

His eyes widened like saucers with the mention of Magnus.

"Isabelle...?"

"Yes?"

"I...um...I think that...I.." he stuttered, not sure how to tell her about his feelings for Magnus. But he did feel like he could tell her anything now. "I... I think I like Magnus," he whispered.

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were on the floor.

"Like _like_ like him?" she asked.

He slowly nodded.

She squealed in delight and gave him a bone crushing hug.

He didn't see why she was so happy. It was obvious Magnus didn't feel the same way. Realising he wasn't as happy as she was Isabelle pulled away again.

"Let me guess, he doesn't know your gay?" she asked.

He shrugged, chewing on his lower lip again. "I don't know. I've never asked him," he said, trying to make a joke but failed as Isabelle wasn't laughing. Or giggling. Or whatever.

She gave him a blank look before grinning widely.

"What..?" he asked, slightly suspicious of her expression.

"We're just going to have to get him to want you," she said, now giggling as idea's were already forming in her mind.

"Uh...How?" he asked, a little dumbstruck.

She rolled her eyes. "For starters, you should invite him to go clubbing with you."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way! You know I can't dance!" he said, looking utterly horrified.

She stood and faced him, one hand placed firmly on her hip. "You want him to notice you?"

He nodded.

"You want him to want you?"

Another nod, only this time he hesitated just a bit.

"Then you need to step out of your comfort zone. Show him you're willing to try new things for him. Plus, it will be fun!" she giggled. "Besides, you'll look so damn hot he wont care whether you step on his feet or not," she said.

"You sure about this?"

She nodded. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

He was staring at the floor again. He was scared to death at the thought of dancing but excited at the same time since he'd be dancing with _Magnus. _Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Isabelle, determination clear in his eyes.

"All right, I'll do it."

**Ah, sorry to leave it there XD I just could help myself lol :) _But_ if I get a lot of reviews then the next chappie may be put up tomorrow. And trust me, you will love the next chapter ;) The only reason why this one is up now is cause I've been thinking about this story all fucking day and yesterday. Plus I just want to get to the good stuff soon. Oh and sorry for any mistakes...**

**Reviews are like oxygen to me so please review :) I wanna know if this was good or not**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, luv you guys :3**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	3. All To Myself

_I don't patronize, I realize_

_I'm losing and this is my real life._

_I am half asleep, and I am wide awake._

_This habit is always so hard to break._

_I don't want to be the bad guy,_

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why._

_I'm killing time, and time's killing you_

_Every way that I do._

_Did you say "please just follow me?"_

_I thought you wanted me._

_Cause I want you all to myself._

_I can try to suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up._

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me._

_I thought you wanted me._

_Cause I want you all to myself._

_I can try to suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up._

_Make me feel like someone else._

_I'm under the gun, you're like the only one._

_I just can't decide what I'm running from._

_This isn't what I wanted, but_

_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut._

_It's not enough, it's never enough._

_I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck._

_Can't focus it, but I try it_

_over and over again_

_Did you say "Please just follow me"?_

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I'll try and suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up,_

_I want you all to myself_

_Please just follow me? _

_I thought you wanted me, _

_Cause I want you all to myself._

_I can try and suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na na, na na, na_

_Na na, na na, na na_

_Na na, na na, na_

_Na na, na na, na na_

_Please just follow me? _

_I thought you wanted me, _

_Cause I want you all to myself._

_I can try and suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like..._

_Did you say "Please just follow me"?_

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I can't stay with someone else,_

_I'll try and suck it up,_

_I just keep fucking up,_

_I want you all to myself_

_Did you say "Please just follow me"?_

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I'll try and suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up,_

_I want you all to myself_

_Na na, na na, na_

Alec stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes wide as he took in his appearance. He had to admit Izzy new her stuff. She'd turned him from the nerdy boring guy into a sexy beast who looked like he was born to party. Izzy had messed up his hair, making it look as though someone's hands had been through it, some of it just barely falling into his eyes which were rimmed in guy liner. The guy liner really brought out the vibrant blue of his eyes, making them seem larger. Izzy had also wanted him to wear mascara but that was one thing he was not willing to do. Izzy being the genius that she is had already got some tight, very tight, skinny jeans which she had told him made his ass look great. He didn't really like the jeans, to him, they were uncomfortable and _way_ to tight. But, if he wanted to impress Magnus he had to go along with it. He was wearing a black button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, showing off his impressive arms. On his feet were black converses which overall completed his look.

He looked...Sexy.

Walking out of his bathroom and back into his room, Izzy was waiting for him and she jumped up off his bed as he entered and looked him up and down.

"You look amazing," she said with a wink. "Magnus won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Alec managed a smile. "Isn't that the point of all this?"

Izzy nodded then held out a small device. "Now all you need to do is call him," she said grinning.

Oh shit! He forgot he hadn't even asked Magnus if he was doing anything. What if Magnus was busy and this would have been all for nothing? Well, there was only one way to find out.

He strode over to Izzy, taking his phone from her and punching in Magnus' number. Before he hit the call button he hesitated, suddenly very nervous. Isabelle, noticing his hesitation took the phone from him then hit call before holding it out to him.

"I..I can't do this Iz!" Alec said, eyes wide. However, the phone was already ringing.

"Just ask him Alec," she said with a roll of his eyes.

Reluctantly he took the phone from her and held it to his ear.

On the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

Alec bit his lip nervously, not sure what to say. "Uh..H-hey Magnus.."

"Oh hey Alec! What's up?" Magnus asked.

"I was uh...Just wondering if um.." Alec glanced at his sister who was gesturing for him to go on. "If...If your doing anything at the moment?" he asked.

Magnus chuckled. "I'm studying. Which is very boring and I would much rather be doing something else. You?"

Alec sighed. He shouldn't have bothered Magnus if he was studying. Alec didn't want to be the one who made Magnus fail his exams because he didn't study.

"Well...Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to do something..." he said, sort of shyly.

"And that something would be...?" Magnus trailed off, expecting Alec to finish.

"...Clubbing?" Alec's voice was dreadfully quiet and he wondered if Magnus actually heard him.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correct? Did you say that _you_ want to go_ clubbing_?" Alec could tell Magnus was trying not to laugh.

"Yes...I uh..Want to try something new..." Alec mumbled.

Magnus couldn't hold his laughter in and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Alec said, trying to defend himself.

"I never...Said it was...It's just...So unlike you...To want to...Dance," Magnus said between fits of laughter.

"Well do you want to or not?" Alec snapped, getting a little annoyed from the fact Magnus was laughing at him.

Magnus immediately stopped laughing. "You were being serious?" His voice was honestly full of curiosity.

"When am I not?" Alec retorted.

Magnus was silent for a moment. "Good point. I'll come pick you up since you most likely have no idea where the best clubs are. See ya!" Magnus said happily then hung up.

Alec stared at his phone. This was really happening.

He glanced at Izzy who was grinning widely. "So what did he say?" she asked playfully.

"He said he's coming to pick me up," he murmured, making Izzy squeal.

"Perfect! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!"

…...

Alec had been waiting for Magnus for nearly over and hour and he couldn't help but feel a little stood up. He glanced at the clock again for the thousandth time before sighing, giving up. He stood up from the couch and was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Isabelle shouted, rushing over to the door.

Alec stopped in his tracks and headed over to the front door and his eyes widened. Magnus was standing there, in all his glittery glory.

His hair was spiked back and drowned in glitter. He had a thick line of Kohl around his eyes and bright green eye shadow, making his eyes pop. He had a think layer of clear lip gloss on, making them look delicious. Magnus was wearing ripped skinny jeans which were even tighter then Alec's own. No surprise there. He was wearing a tight long sleeved yellow shirt with a black waistcoat and a purple leather jacket. All in all, he looked fabulous.

Magnus' yellow-green eyes moved up and down Alec's body, making the boy blush and duck his head. "Well Alec...I was certainly not expecting you to be dressing like that," Magnus purred. "I presume you are the cause of this?" he asked, his question directed at Isabelle who nodded proudly.

"Of course! Who else would be able to create such a masterpiece," she laughed.

Alec only blushed redder, putting tomatoes to shame.

"Anyway, I hope you two have a good time," she said and shoved Alec out of the door, along with Magnus. "See ya!" she shouted before slamming the door.

Alec suddenly felt very nervous, just standing there with Magnus who was staring at him.

"You should dress like that more often," Magnus said, breaking the awkward silence.

Alec gasped and looked up at him. "Y-you think so?" he asked, stuttering a little.

Magnus nodded. "Defiantly. You look...Ravishing," he purred, making Alec's heart skip a beat.

"I uh..Um...Thank you?" It came out more like a question. "Um...You look good too," he mumbled.

Magnus smiled widely and grabbed Alec's wrist. "Let's get going shall we?"

…...

Once they arrived at the club Magnus went straight to the dance floor, leaving Alec on his own. This was not what he wanted. They were meant to dance together and since Magnus had decided to desert Alec things were not going as planned.

With a heavy sigh Alec headed for the bar. He was still very nervous and was sure a strong alcoholic drink would loosen him up. Sitting down on a bar stool, he ordered what he wanted and took a sip, almost chocking as he did so. Frowning, he stared at the drink. He didn't like the fact that it burned his throat and honestly didn't see how anyone could like it. However, he manned up and took another sip, this time not managing to cough.

Soon he was able to sip at it and have no reaction at all and he did feel a lot less nervous then he realised. He spun on the stool so he was facing the dance floor and tried to spot Magnus. He couldn't just sit around and hope that Magnus would want him. It just didn't work like that, as much as he wanted it to.

He spotted Magnus grinding against a brunette guy which sent jealously shooting through him. Why couldn't that be him?

He paused.

Why couldn't that be him?

Well..It could.

Downing the rest of his drink he slid off the stool and with new confidence pushed through the crowd, heading straight for Magnus and the brunette.

He was now standing behind Magnus which gave him a great view of his ass. Those tight jeans really were amazing.

He tapped Magnus on his shoulder and Magnus stopped grinding with the brunette to look at him. "Yes?"

Alec froze, his earlier confidence disappearing. "I uh..Um...Well uh...Do you um..Want to..dance?" he asked.

Magnus frowned and leaned towards him. "What?" he had to shout over the music.

"Do you want to dance!" Alec shouted back.

Magnus pulled back a little and stared at him. He raised a delicate eyebrow which made Alec feel like jelly.

However, Magnus pushed the brunette away and turned his full attention on Alec. "Of course!" he said smirking, slipping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling Alec against him. Alec stumbled into his chest and slowly slipped his arms around Magnus' shoulders.

Alec honestly couldn't believe this was happening. That he was really pressed up so tight against Magnus that there was no room for air.

Magnus' hips were swaying in time with the music and Alec tried to copy him but he just ultimately felt awkward.

Though when Magnus turned Alec around so his back was pressed up against Magnus' chest his breathing hitched and he felt all nervous again. Especially when Magnus began to grind against his backside, causing Alec to grow hard instantly.

Magnus' hands were running up and down Alec's sides, making him shiver in delight and press back against Magnus.

Alec could feel Magnus' erection rub against his butt through the material of their jeans. It excited him and scared him all at once.

Alec slowly began to grind back against Magnus, tilting his head back so it rested on Magnus' shoulder. At this, Magnus took advantage of the pale neck that was exposed and dipped his head to run his tongue down Alec's neck, a moan escaping the younger boys lips.

Magnus rested his hands on Alec's hips, pulling him back as he thrust his hips forwards, moaning softly from the friction. Magnus wanted the boy but he smelt the alcohol on Alec's breath and could only assume that Alec was drunk. Why else would he want to dance with Magnus like this? Magnus didn't care though, he was just taking advantage of the moment.

Alec's hands came up to tangle in Magnus' hair, eliciting a moan from him. That moan made his jeans even tighter.

Sadly, when the song ended Magnus pulled away from Alec, making him turn to look at Magnus. Magnus' eyes trailed down his body to his painfully obvious erection, making Alec turn red. He hadn't meant to get so turned on but the way Magnus had been grinding against him it was hard not to.

He bit his lip and looked at Magnus. "Why did you stop?" he asked nervously.

Magnus only smiled and moved towards him, leaning down and connecting their lips together. Alec's eyes fluttered shut but in the next moment the soft pressure on his lips had disappeared and when he opened his eyes, so had Magus.

**Bam! Next chapter is up! XD I'm actually pretty happy with how this one turned out :3 I'm really starting to love this story now and can't wait to move onto the next chapter :) But sadly, I can only do that if you review :3**

**So...Review!**

**More reviews, more juicy chapters ;)**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	4. Haven't Had Enough

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might not be the best thing,_

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_

_But I still want ya, want ya,_

_Don't mean to taunt ya, If you leave now,_

_I'll come back and haunt ya,_

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time,_

_And begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it._

_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough_

_You haven't had enough_

_I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya,_

_If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya,_

_Whisper, whisper_

_You must admit you want it,_

_You, you want it,_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time,_

_And begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it_

_We've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough_

_You haven't had enough_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Ah!_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending,_

_You can stop this, and I must insist_

_(testing, testing)_

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can stop this_

_(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)_

_And I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting_

_You and I might just be the best thing_

Magnus had left Alec after their erotic dance. Magnus was beyond confused as to why Alec would ever want to dance with him like that. After all, they were only best friends. The only conclusion Magnus could come to was the fact that Alec had been drinking. He clearly smelt the alcohol on the other boys breath. He wasn't quite sure how many drinks Alec had exactly but by the time he found Alec again his head was resting on the bar and cans of empty beer bottles surrounded him.

Magnus then concluded that the boy was way out of his head. He somehow managed to get one of Alec's arms around his shoulders and wrapped one around his waist to support him. He then practically dragged Alec out of the club and into his car. He strapped Alec in, having to lean over him in the process which Alec took advantage off and wrapped his arms around Magnus, trapping him. It was quite a struggle to get drunk Alec to let go of him but he was able to.

Slipping into the drivers side he glanced at Alec who had passed out by the time it took him to go round the car. He took this time to study him. Alec's ink black hair shielded most of his face from Magnus' eyes but he could still clearly making out his strong jaw. His eyes then trailed down to the stretch of pale skin which was Alec's neck. Magnus licked his lips and slid his gaze lower and got quite a pleasant surprise. There was a large bulge between Alec's legs and Magnus was tempted to relieve him off it with his skilful tongue but he stopped himself. Alec was drunk and Magnus was sure as hell not going to take advantage of him. As much as he wanted to.

He turned on the engine and headed back to his place. He wanted to keep a close eye on Alec and was going to let him stay the night. Plus he didn't think Izzy would be to happy if Magnus were to bring Alec back completely drunk.

He parked his car then got out, going over to Alec's side. He tried to wake Alec by shaking him but Alec was out cold. With a sigh Magnus slid his arms under Alec and lifted him up, making sure not to bang Alec's head on the door. He kicked the door shut and somehow was able to shift Alec in his arms, get his keys to his apartment out and unlock the door. Walking inside with Alec still in his arms he closed it and headed up the stairs to his room. He went straight to his bedroom, dumping his keys on the couch as he did so and laid Alec down on his bed.

He striped Alec down to his boxers and had to pause to take in the wonderful view. Alec was laying on his back, head tilted to rest his cheek on the pillow. One arm was laying across his stomach, the other hanging off the bed. Magnus had to refrain himself from fucking the boy senseless and instead pulled the covers up over him. Glancing once more at the beauty sleeping in his bed, Magnus switched off the light and closed the door lightly behind him.

…...

When Alec awoke he wished he could go back to sleep. His head was pounding, almost worse then a migraine. He tried to open his eyes but the harsh light seeping into the room made his head pound even more. His eyes snapped shut and he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. He suddenly shot up, eyes wide open, ignoring how much it hurt to keep his eyes open. This was not his bed. He quickly scanned the room only to realise it was Magnus' room..

Wait...

Magnus' room? What was he doing in Magnus' room? Oh god...Did they...?

Glancing down at himself, he saw he was only in his boxers and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit..."

He couldn't believe it...He couldn't of actually had sex with Magnus...There was only one way to find it. He threw the covers off him and stood up. Well...His ass didn't hurt. Which meant that either he had topped or they hadn't sex. He hoped it was the latter. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Magnus, cause he did. Desperately. It was just that he didn't think he was ready. Then again, Magnus wasn't really the submissive type.

Where was Magnus anyway?

He didn't have time to ponder about it as his stomach rolled and he rushed into the bathroom. He was glad he'd been here many times so he knew where everything was. He knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. Once he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed. He then washed his mouth out, getting rid of the taste of puke.

Slowly he stood and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. He was now standing in the living room and spotted a rainbow blanket on the couch. Frowning, he looked around, not seeing Magnus.

Alec suddenly caught a whiff of bacon and instantly knew where Magnus was. He walked into the kitchen. Magnus was standing by the stove, poking bacon which was sizzling in a pan. As if sensing Alec Magnus looked at him and smirked.

"What?" Alec asked frowning.

Magnus chuckled and his eyes slid down Alec's body, causing heat to rush through him. Alec glanced down at himself and his eyes widened. He'd forgotten that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he suddenly felt awkward and nervous.

"Uh...I um...Do you have my clothes?" Alec asked, having the desire to cover himself up.

"I do."

… "Well where are they?" Alec asked when Magnus didn't say or do anything else.

"They are somewhere in this apartment though I'd much rather you stay how you are," Magnus purred, making Alec blush further.

"Just tell me."

Magnus sighed and looked at him. "They're on top of the washing machine," he said.

Alec nodded and walked out of the room. Magnus hadn't been lying to him as his clothes were neatly folded up on top of the washing machine.

His eyes widened as he had forgotten they were the same ones he'd worn to the club. Meaning they were very tight. Though he didn't really have any other choice. He couldn't borrow any of Magnus' clothes for obvious reasons. With a hefty sigh he pulled on the clothes and walked back into the kitchen.

Magnus was sitting at the dining room table, eating a bacon buttie **(A/N if you don't know what that is it's basically bacon between two slices of bread or in a bun) **Another one was on a plate next to him.

"For you," Magnus said, pushing the plate towards him.

At the smell of food Alec frowned and felt his stomach roll again. He didn't think he could eat anything.

Magnus, sensing the reason why Alec frowned quickly got up and began to make something for his hangover.

"What are you-"

Alec was cut off as Magnus shoved a cup of something in his hands.

"Drink it. You'll feel better, trust me," he said and went back to his bacon buttie.

Alec stared at the drink for a moment before downing it. He wrinkled his nose at the taste but his headache had receded which was a relief.

He sat down on the chair next to Magnus and stared at the bacon buttie. He really didn't think he could stomach anything.

"If you won't eat it I will," Magnus said. Alec simply rolled his eyes before placing the buttie onto Magnus plate.

Not that long later Magnus had eaten both butties.

"So do you remember anything of last night?" Magnus asked as he got up to put the plates in the sink.

Alec didn't answer right away, trying to remember something. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No..."

"Good," was Magnus' reply.

Alec frowned and looked at him. "How is that good?" he asked. Oh please say he didn't do anything utterly embarrassing.

Instead of answering Magnus walked back over to Alec and leaned close, making Alec's stomach flutter, and not from his hangover.

Magnus' hand came up to cup his cheek and ran his thumb just under Alec's eye.

"Smudged guy liner," Magnus murmured and then pulled back.

Alec had frozen up from the contact and had forgotten how to breath. When he snapped out of it he blinked a couple of times before blushing madly and looking down.

"Uh...Thanks..." he mumbled.

Magnus smiled at him. "No problemo," he said.

Alec wasn't sure now what to do or say so he simply sat there like an idiot. He felt like he should say something or at least do something but when he glanced over at Magnus his eyes locked onto Magnus' perfect ass. Magnus was facing away from him, doing the dishes and humming to himself, swaying his hips to the tune he was humming.

As Magnus glanced over his shoulder he caught Alec blatantly staring at his ass. He cleared his throat and Alec's eyes snapped up to meet his gaze before looking away, obviously trying to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. Magnus chuckled.

"Will you dry up for me?" he asked, turning back to the task at hand.

Alec didn't reply but appeared beside Magnus, armed with a cloth. He began to dry up and put everything away while Magnus continued to wash up. When Alec was in the middle of drying a plate Magnus flicked water at him which made him jump a little. He looked at Magnus and frowned before dipping the tips of his fingers in the dirty water and flicking it back at him.

"Oh it's on," Magnus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Bring it."

Magnus scooped up some of the bubbles in his hands before blowing them at Alec which incidentally got a few bubbles stuck in his hair.

Alec, deciding to be brave used the cloth to whip Magnus' ass, making a '_whizar_' sound in the process. Magnus yelped and grabbed his own dish cloth and the two began to circle each other, occasionally lashing out and trying to whip the others ass.

When Alec went to try whip Magnus' ass again Magnus grabbed hold of the other end of the dish cloth and tried to yank it out of Alec hands. However, Alec had a tight grip on it and as Magnus yanked at it, Alec stumbled forwards and crashed into Magnus, sending them both to the floor.

They burst out in laughter but Alec quickly stopped when he realised the position they were in. He had fallen on top of Magnus and their legs had tangled up, their chests pressed tightly together. Alec's face was only inches away from Magnus and all he had to do was lean down and kiss him. He blushed at the thought and quickly untangled himself from Magnus.

He sat on the floor and glanced at Magnus who had propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at Alec and grinned. "We so have to do that again sometime," he said.

Alec could only agree.

**Ah, I really don't want to end it there but I honestly don't know what else to write :/ I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though xD Gotta love dish cloth fights hehe. I really should update some of my other fictions...**

**Please review! If I get over 5 I'll put in something juicy in the next chapter xD**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	5. Toy Soliders

_Who'll be my Montague now,_

_To this broken Capulet_

_How, How, How if not for you_

_And you'll be my local hero_

_Be my role model_

_And don't, don't, don't fail me now_

_(My love)_

_Don't you wanna love,_

_Don't you wanna love,_

_I'm your biggist fan_

_It's so good to finally meet ya,_

_I deserve a little more,_

_Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh_

_(My love)_

_Don't you wanna love,_

_Don't you want to_

_Don't you think I deserve better after all that we've been through (love)_

_Don' you wanna love (love)_

_Now what you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_Toy soldiers_

_I will love you like goodbye_

_I will love you like you died, died_

_A martyr for me_

_(My love)_

_Don't you want love_

_Don't you want this_

_Don't you look so shocked_

_This was not the way I planned it_

_I deserve a little more_

_Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh_

_(My love)_

_Don't you want love,_

_Don't you fight back_

_Know this will hurt less if you just submit so (love)_

_How bout a little gratitude_

_For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_They don't know you_

_Not like I do_

_Only you and I were meant to be_

_Understand you_

_Just like I do_

_Just like you and I were meant to be forever_

_One day you will_

_Learn to love me_

_One day, you will_

_Thank me, you'll see_

_If I can't have you_

_No one can_

_Follow you like (toys)_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like (follow you like toys)_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow you like_

_To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers_

_I'll follow_

_Understand you_

_Just like I do_

_Just like you and I were meant to be _

_Don't know you_

_Not like I do_

_Only you and I were meant to be_

_Understand you_

_Just like I do_

_Just like you and I were meant to be forever  
><em>

Alec spent the rest of the day at Magnus', mostly because he just didn't want to leave and have to explain to Izzy why he hadn't come home yet. That reminded him that he needed to call her to confirm he had not been brutally murdered by a psychopath.

Alec was currently taking a shower since he started to smell bad. As the warm water relaxed his muscles he tried to remember what happened at the club. He didn't want to ask Magnus in case he had done something very embarrassing and the last thing he wanted was for Magnus to have to tell him what he'd done.

He started out with what he could remember. Which was letting Izzy dress him up and force him into those mega tight jeans. He shivered at the thought.

So then Magnus had picked him up and they headed to the club. It was now that things were getting a little fuzzy and he frowned. He could just remember seeing Magnus dancing with some guy and his hands balled into fists. He stared as the water rushed down the drain.

Just then everything came crashing back and his eyes widened. Images of him and Magnus dancing appeared in his head. He could remember how Magnus had been grinding against his backside and how he had responded by moving back against him.

The images rushed to his lower regions and when he looked down he groaned. Great, now he had a hard on just over images of him dancing with Magnus.

Staring down at himself he really did not feel like taking a cold shower...With a deep breath he wrapped his hand around his stiff member and bit his lip. His eyes darted towards the bathroom door as if he expected Magnus to be standing there. He suddenly panicked not remembering if he locked the door or not. But Magnus wouldn't barge in on him when he knew perfectly well Alec was taking a shower...Would he?

Pushing the thought aside he focused on the task at hand. The quicker he got this over with the quicker he could get out of the shower. He chewed on his lip as he began to stroke himself, holding back a small moan. He tightened his grip on his shaft and let his eyes slip shut, imagining it was Magnus' hand instead of his own. At the thought it caused him to pick up his pace and he began to rock his hips in time with his strokes.

He tilted his head back and moaned softly, unable to hold it in. The warm water pounded on his neck and he pumped himself faster. Soon, he began to feel his stomach tighten and knew his release was close. He tried imagining what it would feel like to have Magnus' mouth around him and he shot off onto his hand, crying out as he did so. He was panting heavily and his legs shake. He lent against the cold tiles for support and watched as his cum washed down the drain.

He closed is eyes and groaned. He felt so dirty and guilty for doing that. Not only did he think about Magnus while jacking off he was also in Magnus' shower! Oh god...What if he heard? Alec blushed at the thought. No, he needed to keep calm.

He quickly washed off his hands and rinsed his hair before hopping out the shower after turning it off. Looking around, he grabbed a bright yellow towel. It was either the yellow towel or the pink one. Alec would much rather have the yellow one. Why couldn't Magnus just have plain white towels like everyone else? He sighed as he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his clothes which were on the floor and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, only to run smack into Magnus.

He ended up on his ass and groaned. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at Magnus who was still standing but had a massive smirk on his face. Slowly, Magnus' eyes trailed down Alec's body and he arched one delicate eyebrow.

Alec glanced down at himself and turned bright red. As he had fallen, his towel had come undone and he was stark naked. And Magnus was right there! He felt like he would die of embarrassment.

He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and got up, shoving past Magnus and into his bedroom. He slammed the door close and lent against it. Fucking Hell he we was so embarrassed. He shivered at the thought that Magnus had seen him naked. _Naked! _Sure, Magnus had seen him shirtless before but never _naked._

When there was a knock he jumped a little. "Uh-uh..Hold on a sex!" he shouted before feeling his face heat up again. Oh god, please say Magnus didn't just hear him say sex instead of sec. He could hear Magnus' laughter through the door. Great, he had heard.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Magnus asked, chuckling.

"Uh..Uh..." Alec stuttered, throwing on his clothes in a hurry.

"Can I come in now?"

"Hold on...Okay..You can come in now," Alec mumbled, sitting down on Magnus' bed and holding his head in his hands, not able to look at him.

He peeked between his fingers as he felt the bed dip with Magnus' weight as he sat down next to Alec.

"You have no idea how adorkable you are," he said and Alec frowned.

"Adorkable?"

"Adorable and dorky put together," Magnus explained.

Alec slowly nodded but didn't meet Magnus' gaze. He didn't think he could. Not after what happened.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed Alec. In my honest opinion you have a great body," Magnus said, placing a hand on his knee.

Alec sighed "I'm still embarrassed," he mumbled and chewed on his lower lip, blushing at Magnus' words. He glanced at Magnus and froze up. The way Magnus was looking at him made him squirm. "Magnus I-"

Alec was cut off as Magnus' lips descended on his own. Alec gasped and Magnus took the chance and slipped his tongue past Alec's lips. Magnus' arms came to snake around Alec and pulled him onto his lap. Alec was now straddling Magnus, his legs either side of his hips. Alec didn't know where to place his hands so simply settled for resting them lightly on Magnus' shoulders.

Magnus ran his tongue along the roof of Alec's mouth, causing a shiver to run down his spine then settle in the pit of his stomach. He was amazed by how quickly Magnus could turn him on, considering the fact he had a orgasm not that long ago.

As Magnus' skilled tongue continued to devour Alec's mouth, and Alec not really sure what he was meant to do with his tongue, he slid his hands down Alec's back to cup his ass and pull Alec's hips down on his own, causing both boys to moan from the friction.

They began to grind against each other, both become more turned on as the seconds ticked away. By now Alec had tangled a hand in Magnus' hair and he tugged a little, causing Magnus to moan into his mouth. God that was hot.

Before Alec could do anything else Magnus had him pinned down onto the bed. Alec's eyes snapped wide open and he stared up at Magnus, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing. Magnus stared down at him for a moment before lowering his head and attaching his lips to Alec's pulse point. Alec moaned and tugged harder at Magnus' hair.

Magnus was licking, nipping and sucking on Alec's neck, creating hickey after hicky while still grinding his hips down onto Alec's,

Alec felt as though he were going to explode from the feeling of Magnus on top of him and actually doing some of the things Alec had only fantasised about before. One of Magnus' hands slid down Alec's body to play with the button to his jeans and Alec felt his breathing hitch. He could feel Magnus smirk against his neck and he pulled back, only to yank Alec's shirt over his head and then removing his own. Alec stared at Magnus' bare chest and subconsciously licked his lips. Magnus may not have as defined muscles as Alec but hell he was still hot. His tan skin stretched across hard muscle and Alec let his hands skim down Magnus' chest.

To his disappointment Magnus moved out of Alec's reach but his eyes widened and Magnus slid down his body, eyes locked onto Alec's the whole time. Magnus' tongue came out to dip into Alec's navel which made him squirm a little. Magnus arched an eyebrow at him but continued his decent.

Soon, his face was right in front of the bulge in Alec's jeans. He looked slyly at Alec before nuzzling him through the material. Alec's eyes widened and his hips bucked. Just that small movement sent Alec wild.

Magnus moved up a little and licked along the waistband of his jeans before using his teeth to pop the button and pull down the zip. Alec was staring down at him with lust, desire and love clear in his eyes. Just the look in Alec's azure eyes made Magnus stop what he was doing.

"Wh-why'd y-you stop?" Alec asked breathlessly.

Magnus sighed and sat up, doing Alec's jeans back up before handing him his shirt then sliding his own back on.

"I think it would be best if you left now," Magnus murmured, purposely not looking at him.

Alec stared at him. He didn't understand. Magnus wanted him to leave? When they were about to..to...Hell he didn't know what they were about to do but he wanted it to happen.

"Now would be good," Magnus said, still not looking at him.

Alec could feel tears well up in his eyes. Did Magnus not want him? "But Mag-" he stopped himself as his voice cracked and Magnus did look at him this time, only to look away again.

Magnus saw the hurt in Alec's eyes but Magnus was confused and needed time to think and having Alec here was a major distraction. "I thought I asked you to leave," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Alec swallowed, trying to hold in his tears and could only nod stiffly. "I...I..O-okay," he mumbled and quickly stood and walked out the room.

Magnus sighed as he heard the door close as Alec left his apartment and Magnus fell back on his bed.

Alec kept his head down and walked down the street, his arms wrapped around himself. He felt rejected and his heart felt like it was shattering inside his chest. He knew that he was risking a broken heart when he decided to go after Magnus but he hadn't been prepared on how much being rejected could hurt. A single tear slid down his cheek as he walked.

**First of all, thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed xD Love you guys. I did try to make this chapter a little juicy but I didn't want them to get to the good stuff so soon but don't worry, the good stuff is coming up ;) I actually meant to upload this sooner but I got caught up in watching a film hehe. But I hope ya like this chapter anyway and sorry for any mistakes**

**Please review! I really do love knowing what you guys think of the story so far**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	6. By Now

_How've you been? Can I come in?_

_Just came to get my things and then I guess I'm leaving_

_If I could say what you'd like to hear_

_I'd whisper in your ear it's only temporary_

_But I've been taking you for granted_

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me_

_It's time that I can clean, but_

_But for now can we just both pretend to sleep_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_You should know me by now_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_I should know you as well_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better then, you should know me by now_

_Our talk is small, I'm seven inches tall _

_And you should keep the apartment_

_So here's my keys, changed all the bills_

_We're only built to spill and wonder where the heart went_

_And you've been taking me for granted_

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me_

_It's time that I come clean, but_

_But for now can we just both pretend to sleep_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_You should know me by now_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_I should know you as well_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better then, you should know me by now_

_I know that I remember you_

_I think that you remember me too_

_How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's lost_

_I know you've got to feel the change_

_It just stays worse when it stays the same_

_How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's so losy_

_By now_

_Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need_

_What goes around don't come around_

_Don't you know me by now?_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me _

_Better than_

_I should know you as well_

_Better than, better than,_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, _

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, _

_You should know me_

_Better then, you should know me by now_

Magnus' hands were clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth across his room, lost in thought. He was so confused about Alec it was unbelievable. Not that long ago he'd though the boy was straight and then just now they had the hottest make out ever! He was baffled by what had gone on in the past couple of days. However, it was clear to him that the boy was defiantly not straight. Especially with the way he reacted to Magnus' kisses. Damn that boy was a good kisser, even if Alec didn't even realise it.

His thoughts then drifted to their make out and he groaned, tugging on the strands of his hair. Why did this boy frustrate him so? Perhaps Alec had only just realised he was gay and thought he could take Magnus for granted?

It wasn't that Magnus didn't want to sleep with the boy because he defiantly did. He just didn't want to risk their friendship, knowing that if he were to fuck the boy things would get awkward and they wouldn't be best friends any more...

He cared for Alec a lot and if this was just a phase he didn't want to get his hopes up of having something with Alec then for him to just toss it away.

With a hefty sigh Magnus ran a hand through his hair before he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, resting a hand on his stomach.

Alec wasn't like that though...He knew Alec wasn't the kind of person who would use someone then toss them away. Alec was sweet and kind and adorable, particularly when he blushed. Magnus smirked as he remembered how easy it was to make Alec blush.

His smirk faded as he remembered how hurt Alec looked when he told him to leave. Already Magnus was regretting saying that to him. If anything he wanted the boy with him now to continue what they had started. But how far was Alec willing to go?

Or more importantly, how much did Magnus mean to him and how much could Alec trust him? Magnus knew he would never hurt the boy, not purposely. He didn't want any harm to come to Alec at all.

Did Alec still even want him?

Magnus sighed and thought back to the night they went to the club. He'd thought Alec had been drunk since he had smelt the alcohol on his breath but what if he had only had one drink? Sure Alec had never drunk before as far as he knew but he was pretty sure that one drink wouldn't get him drunk. Depending how strong it was but Alec was defiantly not the type to have strong drinks.

If Alec wasn't drunk then he knew what he was doing when they had been dancing. Was the fact that Magnus stopped dancing the reason why Alec decided to get completely smashed after that?

Despite all the thoughts running through his head one stuck how. He had to find Alec and get him to explain things.

…...

Alec headed to his room without a word, ignoring Izzy completely as she followed him, asking him what happened and whether or not they'd done the deed yet. She obviously couldn't tell that things had not gone to plan.

Finally, when he couldn't stand her voice any more he snapped. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that he slammed the door in her face.

He slid down the door and when his bum hit the floor he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. He felt the tears of rejection come to his eyes again and he tried to blink them back but a few still fell down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away and glared at the wall opposite him.

Why did Magnus not want him? Was he not good enough?

There was a knock at the door.

"Leave me the fuck alone Izzy!" he shouted.

There was a pause then someone spoke and Alec's eyes widened.

"I assure you I'm not Izzy," he heard Magnus' voice say.

Alec sucked in a breath and tried to still his frantically beating heart. "The same applies to you," he said, glad his voice didn't break or he stuttered.

Alec heard him say, "If I stay out here can I still talk to you?" he asked.

Silence

"Alec please? I really want to talk to you."

"Why? So you can tell me how stupid I am? Or that I'm not enough for you?" Alec snapped then sniffled.

"Are you...Are you crying?"

"...No..." he sniffled again.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. I know you are now let me in," Magnus said, getting a little impatient. "At least just listen to what I have to say."

Alec didn't reply to him and stayed where he was. After a couple of minutes he slowly got to his feet and opened the door to see Magnus. As usual upon seeing Magnus his breath caught in his throat.

"Go on then," he said, his voice cracking a little and he mentally kicked himself.

Magnus took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, it was wrong for me to tell you to leave but I only did it because I was confused. Ever since I met you I thought you were straight and when we went to the club I thought you only wanted to dance with me because you've never liked dancing – well I think so anyway – and I just thought you were wearing what you were because Izzy made you but when I saw you naked-" Alec blushed at this. "- I just really wanted you but I felt like I would be taking advantage of you since I thought you were straight and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by having a one night stand or whatever and when we were making out I knew that if you were straight you wouldn't of let me to anything of what I did to you and I only stopped because I didn't know if it was what you really wanted or not," he paused and took another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I feel more for you then a friend, or even a best friend and if you want to we can give us a try."

Alec didn't say anything for a while. Magnus had spoken very quickly and he was trying to understand but he understood the last part perfectly. He felt his heart swell with hope and he bit his lip before looking Magnus in the eye.

"So...You want to be with me?"

Magnus nodded vigorously. Alec smiled widely.

"That's all I've wanted for a long time," Alec said before grabbing Magnus by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards himself, crushing their lips together.

**First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed :3 I love you guys! Second of all...I hate this chapter...I don't know why but I really do...Sorry it took longer then the others even though it's shorter, I just really didn't know what to write and it sucks...badly...so sorry about that and any mistakes :P But hey! Least it's up :3 **

**Oh and to make it up the next chapter you will love...I promise ;)**

**Review!**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	7. AN

**Please don't kill me…**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this is not a chapter :/ I've had the worst writers block ever and I'm putting all my creative writing into my English coursework and to make it worse I spilt coke all over my laptop and now it doesn't work…My dad thought it would reassure me that spilling coke on it is the second worse thing to do to it…..T^T Anyway, I'm currently using my dads laptop (As long as I don't spill coke on it) so hopefully I will be able to get a new chapter up soon And update some of my other fictions as well since I know I need to :P **

**So yeah….Sorry for taking forever to update and I'm terribly sorry that this isn't a chapter and that it's a crappy author's note…I hope you don't hate me for this or decide to murder me in my sleep…I would prefer to be eaten ;)**

**Anyway, keep your fingers crossed and your eyes peeled for a new chapter!**

**Toodles!**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


End file.
